


Could've Been

by BadBoiRiRi



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: Boston bound, M/M, NBA RPF - Freeform, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiRiRi/pseuds/BadBoiRiRi
Summary: ❤❤❤I was in a mood and decided to write this based off that mood.❤❤❤I'm not too good at summaries but enjoy.☺✌The title is based on a song by H.E.R. ft. Bryson Tiller.





	Could've Been

"So this is it huh? You're just up and leaving me just like that?" LeBron asked from the other side of the bed, watching Kyrie pack his things.

Kyrie threw the last of his belongings in his duffle and slung it on his shoulder.

"Bron come on don't do this right now please. You know I told you a week ago that I'd be leaving" Kyrie said exiting the bedroom and heading down the stairs.

"I didn't think you were serious Ky." LeBron said following behind him.

"Well now you know" Kyrie said entering the living area to gather up the rest of his baggage.

"Wait. Where are you going anyway?" LeBron inquired.

"Boston" Kyrie deadpaned.

"Boston? Why would you ever want to go to Boston? There's nothing there for you and you and I both know this." LeBron stated, trying to buy more time to try to change Kyrie's mind.

Kyrie let out an exasperated sigh and faced LeBron.

"Look Bron, let me give you the full breakdown since you clearly don't seem to get it. I'm going to Boston to be my own man. I want to be the hero for once. I need to know that it's possible for me to lead a team to victory without being anybody's sidekick. In conclusion, I'm going to Boston to get away from you Bron. Now if you would excuse me I have a plane to catch" Kyrie said, moving towards the front door with his bags.

To say that LeBron was shocked was an understatement. He didn't know Kyrie felt that way. He saw that Kyrie had his mind made up and who was he to stop him.

"Well I don't want to hold you up... but there is one other thing" LeBron said feeling totally at fault. He won't be seeing Kyrie until next season and he didn't want to end things on a bad note.

"What is..."

Before Kyrie could finish, Bron turns him around making him drop his bags, pulls Kyrie closer to him and captures his lips in what has to be the most passionate and heartfelt kiss of eithers life.

Kyrie is completely stunned as LeBron lets him go.

"Just remember that I'll always be waiting for you when - if you decide to return." LeBron says looking him square in the eyes to show that he is sincere. Kyrie could only nod his head.

They hug one last time before Kyrie leaves for the cab.

He thinks about what LeBron said and the kiss they had shared, that left a lasting effect, all the way on the ride to the airport. What if Bron was right? What if there was nothing for him in Boston? What if he made a huge mistake? How would this effect his career in the long run? He didn't want to do something he would deeply regret.

He couldn't predict the things the come. His mind was already made up and neither Bron nor anybody else was going to tell him otherwise. He could only focus on the now and look forward to the many opportunities Boston had to offer.

He tries to push all of the negative thoughts out of his head as he boards the plane for a long flight to Boston.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been awhile since I last wrote a NBA fic but I'll try to upload weekly.  
> They will mostly be oneshots so.  
> ❤❤❤So let me know what you think. Drop a comment or a kudos. ❤❤❤


End file.
